1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for retaining a snap ring in a groove formed in a rotating component having a speed that causes the snap ring to expand radially due to centrifugal force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
External snap rings attached to the exterior of rotating shafts and hubs tend to expand radially when rotating at high speeds, due to centrifugal force on the snap ring.
An easy way to hold snap rings in place is to have a step in the adjacent part that would wrap around the outer diameter of the snap ring, retaining it in place where the snap ring can't grow larger than the engagement groove when spinning fast. This approach requires that the part having the step can be pushed away from the snap ring so that the snap ring can be installed and retained part slid back. A clutch piston depressed against its return spring is an example of this approach.
When retaining a hub to a shaft, it normally will push against a hard stop, not a spring, thereby producing an installation problem when a snap ring is needed to hold the hub in place axially.
A potential solution, involves adding a second part, e.g., a loose L-shaped washer that gets pinched in place and has similar features to retain the snap ring, also requires ability to move the retained part beyond its normal location so that the snap ring can be installed.